


maybe this is love

by momorings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, inspired by what is love mv, samoyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: Nayeon likes to think she has love all figured out, until she fell for a girl.





	maybe this is love

**Author's Note:**

> [insert walmart boy yodeling] i'm gonna try to give justice to the best ot3 couple in twice: samoyeon.
> 
> with that said, thank you to the lgbt movement that is the what is love mv. the gays owe it all to you.

If there's one thing Nayeon knows about love and she also considers this the most important one, it's that it's always going to end up with the two people in the relationship being happy. Sure, there's going to be the inevitable fights and misunderstandings but she knows if two people really love each other, it's all going to work out in the end. Nayeon, despite her young age, likes to consider herself a love expert because of the knowledge she gets from her mom and dad.

When she entered high school, she's been expecting to meet someone that would swoop her off her feet, make her surroundings go slo-mo, make her forget that there's food on her plate because she's thinking of that person, but because she likes to study, she really didn't have the time to explore. And also, because she knew that no one would even fall for her.

Nayeon likes to do things ahead of time, because when she does that, nothing goes wrong.

She usually passes her school works earlier than the deadline which made everyone in her class call her a nerd. Back when she was young, she took pride in being called a nerd, because that meant people paid attention to her and knew that she was smart and if there was one thing Im Nayeon likes, it's _attention._

But when high school came and puberty hit her in the worst way possible, she finally realized that when she gets called a 'nerd', they don't mean it as a compliment. Now, as she hides her acne breakout on her forehead with her bangs, hides the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights with her round and thick-rimmed glasses, and hides almost her entire face with the pile of books she's carrying, she started loathing the attention people from her school were giving her.

She was about to think about those times were everything went according to her plans and her school life sailed smoothly when her best friend, Hirai Momo, bumped her shoulder against her's.

"Momo, that's the fifth time today." Nayeon pointed out, lifts her books on one hand and fixes the collar of her blouse, and attempts to cover her face again with her books but Momo's hand was faster.

Momo gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I wouldn't be bumping your shoulder if you just stopped spacing out." Nayeon merely raises her eyebrow at the other girl's hand that's still holding her wrist, stopping her from covering her face.

She blinked before she grabbed all of Nayeon's books and carries it herself, sends the other girl a smile which soon turned into a pout when her glasses slid down her nose. Nayeon giggled at the sight before she points one finger at Momo's nose before she pushes her glasses upwards. "You know, if you wanted to show your muscles off, you could just say so."

And once again, Momo blinks, which isn't a surprise anymore to Nayeon.

Nayeon likes to think that Momo's the only constant person in her life, likes to think that Momo's going to be that person Nayeon's gonna end up telling everything to, and that Momo's gonna be her friend for a long time. It's hard not to think that when Momo's been her friend since the day she was born and even if Nayeon has all these imperfections, Momo still gives her the brightest smile she could muster.

Nayeon considers Momo the best friend she could ever ask for.

Nayeon tries to slow down so that Momo could walk beside her but she eventually just sighs when Momo stops walking and refuses to move until Nayeon walks ahead of her. This happens all the time. "Are you still going straight to my place?" 

Nayeon then stops in front of her locker. "No. I need to stay to finish something at the library." 

Momo gives Nayeon her books, closes her eyes a bit before heaving a deep breath and opening her eyes. "Okay. Get home safe?" 

Nayeon moves away from her locker, stares at Momo and touches her cheek. "Have you not been sleeping again?" 

Momo widens her eyes, but she knew she couldn't fool the other girl so instead, she moves closer and lays her head on the crook of Nayeon's neck, releasing a sigh of relief when Nayeon puts her arms around her torso. "It's nothing. Just school stuff." 

Before Nayeon could push further, Momo already pulled away from her and flicked her forehead. "You know, you're one to talk!"

Nayeon just shrugged and proceeds on taking out the things she needed from her locker. Momo had her back against one of the lockers, also knowing full well that she's gonna be late for her first period if she doesn't leave Nayeon alone right now.

"Nayeon, could you move faster..."

Nayeon just rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm packed, do you-"

Nayeon suddenly felt dizzy, and her mind a mess because there it is. The erratic beating of her heart. The slow movements of everyone around her. The deafening silence.

This is all new to Nayeon. She blinks once and still, there it is, a confirmation that she isn't dreaming. There _she_ is.

Minatozaki Sana.

Minatozaki Sana was the popular girl in school and everyone knows about her, everyone _loves_ her. And even though Nayeon thought Sana really was pretty, she always thought that Sana was too prissy and loud so she never really paid attention to her.

But now, there she is, she was smiling at Nayeon in a way that even her genius mind can't comprehend. That even if Sana was surrounded by her as prissy and expensive friends, Mina and Jihyo, Sana was looking at her. This is all new to Nayeon.

Momo noticed Nayeon's face and she sighs again, waves her hand in front of her friend and Nayeon's mouth goes dry as she tries to open her mouth to tell Momo that maybe she has finally found that someone that would swoop her off her feet. 

Nayeon looks down at her feet, blinks a few times when she sees that she's still rooted in the ground and stares back at the girl just a few steps away from her. Nayeon hides her face in her locker, takes a few deep breaths, fixes her bangs a couple of times and slowly peeks out her head from her locker and when she saw that Sana was still looking at her and smiling at her, there it goes. 

There goes her heart.

After years of only expecting what loves is, basing her assumptions and knowledge of love on couples that she sees, Nayeon finally can say that she was right all along.

Falling in love sure does feels good.

-  
Nayeon has accepted that she's in love with the most unreachable person in school, possibly even the world because Sana has got to be the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, and there's no chance that she was going to like someone like Nayeon.

She sighs for the third time that night, and Momo groans.

"Penny for your thoughts, Nabongs?"

Nayeon covers her face with a pillow and screams. 

It was a Saturday night and Nayeon came over to Momo's place to do some advance reading on their English class' required reading but they weren't getting any progress because Nayeon seems to be thinking of other things.

"Momo, have you ever been in love?" Nayeon said as she lifts the pillow off of her face.

Momo chokes on air for a few seconds before she widens her eyes and shakes her head, albeit roughly.

"What, really? Aren't you a sucker for those rom-coms?" Nayeon points out, stopping herself from laughing when Momo blushes.

"Well if you're done making fun of me for liking quality films," she pauses and throws a pillow at the other girl when she bursts out laughing. "Nayeon, have you ever been in love?"

Nayeon opens her mouth. "Maybe so."

And Nayeon didn't know but Momo was lying, and Momo swore she wouldn't dare tell anyone who it is because it didn't matter anymore.

Nayeon was already in love.

Momo proceeds to laugh. She needs to laugh to distract herself. "Someone I know?"

Nayeon grins. "Yeah. Only the prettiest girl in school."

Momo stops herself from saying, _you mean you?_

Momo chose to remain quiet. 

"Momo, she's... unreal. I always see her, you know, walking pass us, standing a few steps away from my locker but... one day, it's like... she saw me. I don't even know when someone started looking at me like that." Nayeon continued and Momo knew exactly who she was talking about.

Momo wanted to tell her that _she_ was a bad idea. But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Falling in love feels nice, Momo. It makes me feel happy just by thinking about her."

Momo could say the exact opposite right now.


End file.
